


Popurrí

by hudgens77



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9826175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hudgens77/pseuds/hudgens77
Summary: Y se atreve. Le entrega un viejo iPod, con solo una playlist. Un popurrí de diversas canciones, algunas tristes y otras felices, como sus experiencias juntos. Ha sido todo un viaje, y la lista es variada. "Nosotros", se titula; pero Kuroo no ve eso hasta después porque Tsukishima desaparece tan rápido como apareció.No pertenece ahí. Nunca ha pertenecido a su mundo.





	

_"En resumen: hay personas por las que perderías el tren por un solo beso. Y trenes en los que montarías por exactamente lo mismo. Y es precioso."_

* * *

Cuando lo conoció supo que estaba interesado, y por primera vez dudó de su relación con Kenma. Rubio y apático, justo su tipo.

Se engañó a sí mismo. Se dijo que era solo porque veía un gran potencial en él y no podía desaprovecharlo. Y así, poco a poco se fue introduciendo en su vida, en los huequitos que Tsukishima dejaba sin cubrir. Un mensaje, dos, tres, hasta que le respondiera por puro hartazgo. _Memes_ , llamadas de vez en cuando. Todo bajo la excusa de un deseo de amistad, hasta que Tsukishima se acostumbró a su presencia invasiva al grado al que se le hacía extraño cuando Kuroo no le hablaba.

* * *

Se encontraron en Tokio.

Lo inevitable pasó.

* * *

Tsukishima no se sentía culpable. Desde su punto de vista, la persona que estaba en una relación era la que debía cuidar de ella. Además, no era como si él y Kenma fueran amigos.

Cuando dijo eso, Kuroo le dijo que era una mala persona.

"¿Por? ¿Tú si te sientes culpable?"

Kuroo guardó silencio por un instante.

"No," confesó al fin, con la vista baja.

Tsukishima soltó una carcajada.

"Quién lo diría. Eres igual o peor de mala persona que yo."

* * *

Kuroo podía callarse lo de una vez. Pero no dos, ni tres, y se le acababan las excusas y el dinero entre pasajes y moteles.

Bokuto le pegó un puñetazo cuando no pudo aguantar más, y le contó.

"¿Por qué?" inquirió con los ojos llorosos. Bokuto era un fiel creyente en el amor.

Kuroo se encogió de hombros.

"No lo entenderías, Bokuto. No sé... creo que es su cabello. Algo tiene."

"Ambos son rubios."

"Sí, pero Kei es natural."

Bokuto parpadeó y lo miró fijamente un instante. Entonces echó a reír, aún con los ojos rojos.

"Lo entiendo," se carcajeó. "Claro que lo entiendo."

* * *

"¿Por qué hacemos esto, Kei?"

Tsukishima se encogió de hombros.

"A ti te gustan los rubios, y a mí, las personas que no me quieren como deberían."

* * *

Kuroo tampoco lo entiende muy bien, pero le ha quedado claro cuando baja del tren y camina por las calles de Tokio. No son los edificios de neón ni los barrios principales; sino los suburbios desolados. Hay un gato trepado en un bote de basura, maullándole a la luna.

Kuroo comprende todo de repente.

* * *

Kenma está esperando al otro lado de la calle, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

* * *

"Entonces, ¿terminaron?" pregunta Bokuto.

"No."

* * *

Tsukishima tenía fases, como la luna.

La mayoría de las veces era un cuarto menguante: taciturno, pálido, medio escondido del mundo. Presente, pero difícil de alcanzar. Lánguido, como si estuviera a punto de desaparecer.

Cuando Kuroo comenzó a insistir, ese cuarto menguante se transformó en un cuarto creciente, y poco a poco le fue mostrando facetas que jamás se imaginó. Como...

En los días malos, era luna nueva. Tsukishima estaba pero no estaba, era un hoyo negro que absorbía la luz de los demás. Bloqueaba el mundo externo con sus audífonos, y sus comentarios usualmente burlones rayaban en lo hiriente, en lo cruel.

Era sencillamente insoportable.

Y también, estaba la fase más rara de todas: la luna llena.

Tsukishima se exhibía sin tapujos y era sencillamente deslumbrante. Sus sonrisas eran sinceras contra el cuello de Kuroo, e inclusive llegó a llorar un par de lágrimas mientras hacían el amor. Y también, cuando la luna era llena, Tsukishima jugaba mejor y demostraba todo su talento en el campo de batalla.

Y Kuroo se quedaba prendado, hipnotizado como aquel gato que le maullaba a la luna.

* * *

A veces, Kuroo se preguntaba si era el destino. Hasta sus nombres combinaban —Kuroo, _kuro_ , oscuridad. Tsukishima, _Tsuki_ , luna. _Kei_ , luciérnaga.

Ambas eran cosas que necesitaban de la oscuridad para brillar en su máximo esplendor.

Kuroo había hecho eso por él.

* * *

El día en que Kuroo le dice a qué universidad irá, y lo lejos que está, Tsukishima se transforma en una luna nueva y discuten.

"Por Dios, ¡no te soporto!"

"¡Entonces vete! ¡Lárgate con Kenma, de todas maneras estoy harto de ti y de ser tu segunda opción!"

"¡Bien! ¡Eso haré!"

Kuroo cierra de un portazo.

* * *

No le toma ni media hora darse cuenta de que fue un error, y regresa. Tsukishima no se ha movido de lugar —está en la cama, hecho un ovillo. Kuroo va y le abraza. Tsukishima se retuerce, le golpea, intenta arañarlo y zafarse. Pero Kuroo no se rinde y sigue maullando a la luna, hasta que la luna baja y cede a su abrazo.

"¿Por qué regresaste?" inquiere en un murmullo, sin mirarle, la voz ronca. "Tienes razón en todo. Soy odioso."

Kuroo sonríe y besa su frente.

"Nah. Kei, creo que me he dado cuenta que eres como una ostra. Testarudo y difícil de abrirte a los demás, pero... pero cuando uno intenta lo suficiente y logra que te abras... entonces te das cuenta que hay una perla dentro. Y ser el que obtiene el tesoro, me hace sentir tan afortunado..."

Tsukishima se arrima más al cuerpo de Kuroo. Su cuerpo se sacude y Kuroo no sabe si ha sido una risa o un sollozo.

"Eres tan egocéntrico que es sencillamente patético."

Kuroo ríe.

"Sí, tal vez sea verdad, pero eso te gusta."

* * *

El día en que se gradúa, Tsukishima viaja a Tokio. Se siente como un pez fuera del agua entre la multitud rodeando a los de tercero con sus diplomas y sus trajes formales. Y conforme avanza y ve más caras conocidas, está Kenma. A su lado, todo el tiempo. Todos ríen y conviven, y Tsukishima se siente mareado pero se prometió que no huiría esta vez.

Y se atreve. Le entrega un viejo iPod, con solo una _playlist_. Un popurrí de diversas canciones, algunas tristes y otras felices, como sus experiencias juntos. Ha sido todo un viaje, y la lista es variada. "Nosotros", se titula; pero Kuroo no ve eso hasta después porque Tsukishima desaparece tan rápido como apareció.

No pertenece ahí. Nunca ha pertenecido a su mundo.

* * *

Tsukishima sabe que no es muy bueno expresando sus sentimientos con palabras. Es por eso que usa el lenguaje de la música.

Se ha ido lejos, pero por esta vez, no ha querido quedarse con arrepentimientos. No quiere mirar al pasado y sentir que nunca dijo lo que quería decir, que se le han quedado atoradas las palabras en la garganta.

O en los auriculares.

* * *

_"Quizá no sea el momento correcto_

_Quizá no sea la persona indicada_

_Pero hay algo acerca de nosotros que quiero decir_

_Porque hay algo entre nosotros de todas maneras_

_Quizá no sea la persona indicada_

_Quizá no sea el momento correcto_

_Pero hay algo acerca de nosotros que tengo que hacer_

_Algún tipo de secreto que compartiré contigo_

_Te necesito más que nada en mi vida_

_Te deseo más que nada en mi vida_

_Te extrañaré más que a nadie en mi vida_

_Te amo más que a nadie en mi vida."_

Kuroo llora, y pulsa _Repetir_.

Kenma aprieta su mano más fuerte, y también llora.

* * *

Luego lo suelta, y no regresa.

Kuroo no lo escucha marcharse. Kenma es silencioso como un gato, y Kuroo no se quita los auriculares.

Al día siguiente, Kenma se tiñe el pelo de negro.

* * *

Los gatos siguen maullando, y Kuroo sigue insistiendo. Está loco, ha perdido la cabeza. Lo llama, le manda mensajes, lo vuelve a llamar. Solo no lo visita porque la universidad le roba tiempo, pero en un arranque quizá lo hará.

El gato le sigue maullando a la luna, pero esta vez, la luna no baja. Y en una de esas, se transforma en luna nueva y Kuroo se queda solo.

**Author's Note:**

> Me gustaría saber de quién es la cita que puse al principio, pero es de esas frases que te encuentras en internet sin referencias ni nada. Solo aclaro que no es mía; pero la quise agregar porque me imagino que así funcionaría su relación a distancia en los momentos felices (aunque Tokio y Miyagi no estén taaan lejos, pero bueh...)
> 
> La canción que le dedica Tsukishima a Kuroo como despedida es Something About Us, de Daft Punk.
> 
> Se puede decir que esta cosa también es como un popurrí de todos los pensamientos random que se me han ocurrido o que he visto por ahí respecto a esta pareja, pero que no sabía cómo integrar en otros fics que he hecho. En fin, espero que no haya quedado muy errático, pero sobre todo, que les haya gustado :)


End file.
